Winter's Return
by Nardragon
Summary: Secret of Wings, told following Clarion and her experiences throughout the movie. Third instalment to my "Winter's" series.


Yet another installment to my _Winter's_ series. Without really meaning to both of my other stories had _Winter's_ in the title. So I continued it here. And thus I hope you enjoy "_Winter's Return_"

This is set during the Secret of the Wings and follows Queen Clarion through the movie and her view of everything going on.

* * *

Queen Clarion was going over the latest reports from all over Pixie Hollow. It was time for the winter change of the seasons. She sighed as she read the report that the animals would be taken to the border to cross today. The border.

This was never an easy time of the year for her. It brought back many memories. Memories she would rather keep buried. She heard a fairy shout out. She knew that voice. She moved over to the window and a smile graced her lips.

She watched down below as Fawn herded the animals and bringing up the rear was Tinkerbell, trying to control a _very_ energetic bunny.

"Tink come on!" Fawn called back.

"I'm…whoa, this way you rabbit, where's a carrot when you need it…I'm coming!"

Clarion couldn't help but chuckle. She watched until she could no longer see them.

* * *

That wasn't the last Clarion heard of Tinkerbell that day. She was going down to the library when she past a water and garden fairy. She heard a part of their conversation.

"Did you hear that someone crossed the border?" the water fairy said.

Clarion stopped to listen.

"Yes. It was Tinkerbell." The animal fairy said.

"I should have guessed. That Tinker is always up to something."

"I wonder why she crossed…you think she made way we can cross."

"Don't be silly, that's impossible."

"This is Tinkerbell we are talking about. That fairy can do anything."

Clarion immediately sent for Fairy Mary.

"So you heard already did you?" Mary said when she entered the Queen's study.

"You know better that anyone that news about Tinkerbell flies around Pixie Hollow faster than the east winds." Queen Clarion replied. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, perfectly so. Well, except she believes her wings were glowing. Was asking me about it all evening."

"Why did she cross?"

"That Tinker curiosity of hers. She's going to get herself in some serious trouble one of these days."

"Hasn't she already done that…several times?"

"And I hope for her sake she keeps finding ways to get out of it."

"She always has." Clarion said with a smile. "So she is fine?"

"Oh yes. She only went about three steps across and Fawn pulled her back almost instantly. She had a short trip to the healing fairies, but she's fine now."

"I see. I'm glad to hear that."

"Clarion, are you okay?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course. Why would you ask?"

"You know why."

Clarion sighed. "Yes Mary. I'm as well as I can be." Mary gave her a look. "At this time of year." She added when under Mary's glare.

"If you say so." Mary said. "I hate to run but I have twenty baskets that need to be ready for tomorrow."

"Oh Mary, keep me posted about Tinkerbell, wound you? I have a feeling she's going to get in some kind of trouble again."

"Yes, I have the same feeling as well." Mary said. "I'll keep you in the loop." Mary said before leaving. Clarion sighed. Tinkerbell was up to something again. And whenever that fairy was busy, it normally meant she would be busy.

* * *

Her speculations about Tinkerbell had been right. The next night she received a message from Mary.

_It seems we were right. Tinkerbell disappeared today. I could tell she was off somewhere she wasn't supposed to be from the way Clank and Bobble were acting and the way they avoided my questions about her. I haven't found out what she was doing today as yet. _

_She returned to the workshop very late and called Clank and Bobble. I just saw Clank fly off somewhere and returned with Tinkerbell's friends. The ones from the other talents. I tried to a get a peek at what they were doing. I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's quite large. _

Tinkerbell's friends from the other talents. Clarion smiled to herself. She had a way to find out what was going on.

* * *

The next morning bright and early Vidia was in Queen Clarion's study.

"How should I know what Tinkerbell is up to?" Vidia said defensively. She folded her arms.

"You are one of Tinkerbell's closest friends. I would think if anyone knew what she was up to it would be you."

"Well, I don't. So there." Vidia said. Queen Clarion just looked at her. Vidia held strong.

"I know you were in Tinker's nook last night." Queen Clarion said. Vidia's hand dropped to her sides. Her mouth was slightly open. Clarion knew she had taken her by surprise.

"Yes…" Clarion continued. She really didn't like having to resort to these kinds of measures, but she had to know what Tinkerbell was up to. "You were seen going there very late last night with Clank. When I first heard I thought you went to meet Tinkerbell, but if that's not the case then why were you accompanying him there?"

Vidia's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what the queen was suggestion. As if she could ever…

"I can't tell you, alright." Vidia said.

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't. If I do, then…Tink…she could get into a lot of trouble."

"I'm trying to keep Tinkerbell safe."

"So am I."

"If you really want to keep her safe then you would stop her from try to do whatever it is she is doing."

Vidia snorted. "Yeah, like I could convince that fairy to not doing something once she's put her mind to it." She said.

"Alright, I can agree with you on that. But now you have a chance to stop her. I can't let Tinkerbell continue with what she is doing if it puts her in danger."

"But it won't. It's not going to put anyone in danger."

'Put anyone in danger' Clarion thought. 'This concerns more persons than just Tinkerbell.'

"If you knew what was going on, then you would know Tinkerbell wouldn't be doing what she is doing unless she was 100% sure everyone was safe."

"Vidia…who is everyone?" The fast flying fairy didn't answer. "Is it you and the rest of Tinkerbell's friends."

"I can't answer that." Vidia glanced outside. "It's getting late. I really have somewhere I need to be."

"You can go as soon as you tell me what's Tinkerbell is up to."

Vidia sighed. "Alright…but before I do. You have to promise that you won't intervene."

"I can't make that promise."

"Then I can't tell you." The two fairies looked at each other for a few moments.

"Look," Vidia finally said. "If everything goes right then Tinkerbell will be coming to see you later today. She's going tell you everything."

"What if everything doesn't go well?"

"Then we would have a serious problem on our hands."

"Vidia, please tell me. For Tinkerbell's sake. I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if anything were to happen to Tinkerbell. Especially if you could have done something to prevent it."

"That's just it…Tink has already gone and done the part where she put herself at risk."

"What?"

Vidia finally gave in. She was never going to leave if she didn't tell. "Just promise…you won't get involved unless something goes wrong."

"I make no promises. Maybe when I hear what it is first.'

"Tinkerbell crossed the border yesterday. Spent the day there." She said.

"What? The entire day? How?"

"Yep. Made herself a winter coat and hitched a ride in one of the baskets the tinkers made. She went to find out why her wings glowed."

"And did she?" Clarion asked but she strongly suspected it was a yes. Vidia nodded.

"Oh yeah. She found out why her wings glowed alright. It's because she has a sister."

Clarion's jaw dropped. A sister!

"Yeah, I had the same expression when I found out too." Vidia said. Clarion collected herself. Things were starting to fit together.

"Don't tell me. That thing you were building last night…it's so her sister can cross."

"Bingo."

Clarion stood and moved towards the door. Vidia jumped in front of her.

"No. You can't stop her. Not now." Vidia said.

"Vidia she's putting her sister in danger."

"No, she isn't. This thing she made, it could really work. I will work." Vidia pleaded. "You can't stop her."

Clarion sighed. She hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to say.

"Alright. I won't get involve...yet."

The relief on Vidia's face was immense. "Thank you. You know Tinkerbell would never let anything happen to one of her friends." Vidia said. "I have to go. We have a surprise planned for Periwinkle."

"I'm guessing Periwinkle is her sister."

Vidia nodded. She turned to leave.

"Vidia, please, make sure nothing happens." Queen Clarion said to fairy as she opened the door. Vidia nodded again.

Queen Clarion stood by the window for a while, when she finally made her decision. She had to make sure they were okay.

She flew from her room. It had been quite some time since Vidia had left. It was very unlikely they would be at the border now. She decided to head to Tinker's nook first but along the way she heard a group of animal fairies talking that gave a clue as to where Tinkerbell and her sister might be.

"What is up with Fawn today?" One of them said.

"I know right. Making gather up all those butterflies then shooing us."

"I'm sorry, but did you say Fawn?" Clarion interrupted. The fairies jumped and all gave hasty bows along with some quickly muttered 'your majesty'.

"You mentioned Fawn, something about butterflies." The queen said. They nodded.

"Yes. She asked us to help her gather up some butterflies, but then she wouldn't tell us why. Even made her fast flying friend blow us away." One said.

"Where did you gather the butterflies?"

"In butterfly cove. She and her other friends are all there."

"Thank you." Clarion said and flew straight to butterfly cove. She heard a strange noise. Following it she saw Clank pushing a…

Clarion's jaw dropped when she saw Tinkerbell flying at the front of the machine and snow was coming out of it. The Tinker had actually done it. She saw a winter fairy and knew that it was Tinkerbell's sister. The two were the splitting image of each other. Suddenly her view was blocked by dozens of butterflies.

"Surprise!" All of Tinkerbell's friends yelled.

"Your friends did all this?" Periwinkle asked Tinkerbell. She nodded.

"They wanted to surprise you. Everyone this is Periwinkle, my sister."

"Oh wow."

"This is so exciting."

"Can you believe it!"

"Hel-low. It-is-nice-to-meet-you. I-am -Ro-set-ta. This-is…"

"Ro, she's a winter fairy. She's not from the moon."

"Oh right. I know, I know. I'm just so excited."

Clarion bit back a laugh despite herself. She still couldn't believe they had done it. Maybe Vidia was right. This could possibly work.

"It's great to meet all of you." Peri said.

"It is so remarkable. You two are sisters." Slivermist said.

"Yeah, a little fairy to fairy advice. Tink can be a bit tricky to get along with at times." Vidia placed her arm on Tinkerbell's shoulder.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Tinkerbell giving Vidia a look.

Clarion was smiling more than she had in a while. She shook her head. Perhaps her worrying had been for nothing. She turned to head back to the Pixie Dust tree. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle would be coming to see her soon enough.

She had gone quite some distance when…

"Periwinkle!" That cry was not a good sign. Clarion flew back to where she had last seen them. Tinkerbell and Vidia carrying Periwinkle between them flew past. Right behind was everyone else pushing the snow maker. None of them even noticed her.

"Oh no." Clarion flew after them. They were almost to the border. "Please let her be okay." Clarion said to herself.

She heard Tinkerbell and everyone else urging each other on. She could see the border now. Tinkerbell and Vidia flew across and landed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tinkerbell sounded close to tears.

Clarion was going to come forward when a rush wings caught her attention. She flew her heart stop and she dropped in the air. It was Milori. It was the first time she had seen him in years…centuries.

"Please, can you help her?" Tinkerbell asked. Milori jumped off his owl and hasten forward. As Milori couched next to Periwinkle Vidia pulled Tinkerbell back across the border.

"Gently, lift your wings. Let the cold surround them." Milori said. She watched holding her breath as Periwinkle took a few hesitant flaps. She let out a long sigh of relief when she saw her wings were alright.

"You're okay. You wings are okay." Tinkerbell said.

"Y-yeah. Yeah." Periwinkle sank back into the snow.

"This is why we do not cross the border." Milori said turning to Tinkerbell. Clarion saw the tinker's head drop. She knew the fairy would be blaming herself for this.

"No. It could have worked." Peri jumped to her sister's defense. "We just need a bigger piece of ice."

"And when that was gone? Your wings could have broken." With Milori's words she knew Tinkerbell wasn't the only person blaming themselves. Clarion knew she was doing her fair share of blaming herself right now.

"But they didn't." Periwinkle said softly. "I'm..I'm fine. Thanks to them."

"The rule is there to protect you. I'm sorry. You two may never see each other again." Milori said and began walking away.

"Oh please don't this. We belong together." Peri pleaded.

"We're sisters." Tinkerbell said. Milori stopped in his tracks. Tinkerbell continued. "We were born of the same laugh."

"All the more reason you should want to keep each other safe." Milori said turning towards them. "Return home."

"Come on Tink, let's go home." Vidia said placing her hand on Tinkerbell's shoulders.

"No!" Tinkerbell shook her friends off. "Lord Milori! Your rule will not keep us apart!"

Clarion couldn't just watch anymore.

"Tinkerbell." Everyone turned at the sound of her voice. "This is not Lord Milori's rule. It's mine."

"Queen Clarion…" She could hear the hurt in the young fairy's voice.

"I'm sorry." She said. She truly was. Tinkerbell turned away from her and looked at Periwinkle.

"You should get deeper into the cold, back to the north side of the mountain." Milori said. Periwinkle did take a few steps forward but suddenly turned back. She and Tinkerbell hugged.

Clarion could see the tears in their eyes. She felt close to tears herself as she watched first Periwinkle then Tinkerbell fly off. All of Tink's friends flew after her.

Clarion turned and found Milori looking at her. She stared back. She was tempted to say something but she couldn't. Seeing him…it brought back so much joy and so much more pain.

* * *

She flew back to the Pixie Dust tree. She sent for Tinkerbell as soon as she got back. She waited by her window, where she could just the winter peaks in the distance.

"Queen Clarion…" She tuned at the sound of the tinker's voice. "Why?" One question. One word, yet so much pain behind it. She knew she had to tell her the truth. She clasped her hands in front of her to stop them from shaking.

"Tinkerbell, long ago when Pixie Hollow was very young," As she spoke she moved back to the window. Out of the corner of eye she saw Tinkerbell, a step behind her. She turned to look at Tinkerbell. "Two fairies meet and feel in love. One of them was a winter fairy, the other was a warm fairy." She paused to take a breath before continuing.

"They were captivated with one another. They met every sunset, at the border where spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each other's worlds. They ignored the danger and crossed. One of them broke a wing…" Tinkerbell gasped and Clarion turned away from the window. "For which there is no cure." Her hands clenched tighter.

"That day I decreed that crossing the border was forbidden and Lord Milori agreed, that our two worlds would remain apart." She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"The fairies who fell in love…" Tinkerbell started "What happened to them?"

Clarion's wings drooped as she looked at Tinkerbell. "They had to say goodbye."

The Tinker's wings fell and she walked towards the window. The room was silent for a moment and Clarion felt the trickle of water from the corner of her eye. She heard Tinkerbell gasp.

"Queen Clarion!" She said. Clarion tuned around, quickly wiping her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked approaching.

"S..snow!" Tinkerbell said.

"How can this be?"

Tinkerbell gasped again. "The snow maker! We left it at the border. Something must have happened. Tinkerbell took to the air. Clarion was right beside her. They flew as fast as they could to the border.

Tinkerbell's friends caught up to them.

"We saw the snow!"

From the other side the minters flew up.

"Queen Clarion! Something's wrong!" The minster of summer said.

"The temperature…it seems to be plummeting." The minster of autumn said.

"The hibiscus are half way to hibernation." The minster of summer said.

"Now, now ministers. Let's not panic." Clarion said.

"Absolutely right." The minster of spring said, right before he let out a yell. "SNOW!"

Everyone gasped. They could see the problem now. The snow maker had fallen into the river, gotten caught on some branches and was making a freighting amount of snow. Bobble and Clank were already trying to get it out. Tinkerbell flew down.

"What happened? How'd it get here?" She asked.

"Don't know Miss Bell, but it's stuck really good."

"Aye, and it's making that thing bigger by the minute."

"Guys! Down here!" Tinkerbell called. All her friends rushed into action.

"Come on!" Rosetta yelled.

"Got it." Vidia flew forward, right on her heels was Iridessa.

They all flew under the snow maker and pushed. Together they pushed it over the branch. It splashed into the waters below and sank. Clarion let out a sigh.

"It's over." Tinkerbell said.

"Ah…I don't think it is." Vidia said. Everyone focused on where she was pointing. They gasped as they saw the ice begin to spread across the branch. Beyond the reach of winter. As they watched it ice continued to spread.

"Oh my goodness!" Clarion said. She knew what had happened. "The seasons have been thrown out of balance."

"But if the temperatures continues to drop it will freeze all of Pixie Hollow." The minister of spring said.

They watched in horror as a branch snapped of a nearby tree.

"Queen Clarion, the Pixie dust tree."

Realization hit her. "We must hope the tree survives the freeze. Otherwise there will no more pixie dust. Life in Pixie Hollow will change forever and no fairy will ever fly again. Hurry, we must do everything we can."

* * *

They flew back to the pixie dust tree. Tinkerbell, Bobble and Clank headed straight to Tinker's nook. The other fairies were rushing around getting animals to safety. Clarion couldn't help but feel a little better when she saw Fairy Mary.

"Mary, we have to protect the tree." She said.

"I know. All the tinkers are getting blankets. We'll cover the tree."

"Will it work?"

"It will have to work." Mary said. She gave Clarion's hand a reassuring squeeze. Mary turned a instantly was in full 'leader mode.'

"That's it fairies. Lay the blanket's along the branches. As many as you can! We must protect the Pixie Dust Tree!"

Clarion shivered as gust of wind blew through the branches. Blankets were sent flying. Everyone scrambled to get them back in place. She grabbed a blanket out of the air. She tried to suppress the sense of dread growing in the pit of the stomach.

"Queen Clarion…it's not working." Clank said.

"The wind, it's too strong." Bobble said.

Suddenly a growl drew their attention to the edge of the tree. A lynx appeared…carrying Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell?" She said noticing the winter fairies with her.

"Queen Clarion! They can help." Tinkerbell jumped off the lynx and ran towards her.

"Our frost," Peri said landing next to her sister. "It covers like a blanket. It can protect the tree."

Clarion looked back at the tree and all the fairies gathered there. She looked at the pixie dust then turned back to the sisters. Tinkerbell had never failed her before. She knew she wouldn't fail her now.

"Do it."

Periwinkle and her friends shared a look and took off in different directions. Another gust of wind blew causing everyone to shiver.

"Oh no. It's getting colder."

"Let's hand out the blankets. They'll keep us warm." Tinkerbell said. Clarion started handing out herself. She had to make sure everyone got a blanket. She heard Tinkerbell cry. "Hurry Peri! Hurry!"

The Tinker was moving about handing out a blanket as quickly as she got one. Clarion handed a blanket to Mary.

"You'll need a blanket." Mary said shaking her head.

"As will you. Take it." Clarion insisted. Mary took the blanket as Periwinkle and her friends flew up.

"The tree! It's too big! We're never going to make it." Spike said. Everyone grew quite. Clarion took a breath to stop herself from yelling. They couldn't have come so close to succeeding only to fail.

"I'm sorry." Peri said looking at Tinkerbell. Clarion was about to say something to console the girls, let them know it wasn't their fault when a owl's cry made them all look up. A flock of owls where flying towards them. At the front of the line was Milori. Clarion felt a smile appear. The other fairies all gave cheers. The mood had changed. They could do this. Periwinkle flew up to meet the other winter fairies. After a few moments she flew back with dozens of frost fairies following her.

"Oh my goodness." Mary said as a rush of wind hit them from the owls. Clarion turned to follow Milori's owl. She watched as Pixie Hollow was covered in a layer of white. The winter Fairies returned to the tree. Milori landed and jumped off his owl.

"The freeze is upon us. You must take cover." Milori said. The fairies rushed inside. Clarion was going in last, only after she was sure all of her fairies were safely inside. Milori walked up to her. She asked what she been desperate to ask the moment she has first seen the snow but didn't because she had to be the strong one.

"Will everything be alright?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this."

She shivered, letting out a breath that frosted in the frigid air. Milori took off his cape and placed it around her shoulders. The warmth was instantaneous.

"Thank you Miloir." She said smiling.

"Please take cover." He said.

She turned to head inside. After a few steps she stopped and looked back. Milori was walking away from her. She could clearly see the broken wing. She felt a surge of sadness and guilt course thought her. She continued inside, where Fairy Mary and the warm season ministers were. The minister of Spring was holding on to his blanket tightly rocking back and forth.

Mary looked at her. She could see the worry in her eyes and she knew Mary could see the worry in hers'.

"We did all we could. We'll just have to hope for the best now." Mary said. Clarion nodded and sat next to her. As the freeze closed in the ice covered the door and windows completely blocking out any light. She found Mary's hand and held it tightly. She wasn't sure how long they were in there. They didn't really talk. Just a word or two. To Clarion it felt like days before they saw a bit of light come through the door way. Clarion stood and pushed the frosted leaves aside. She took off the cape and draped in on her right arm. She saw other fairies had come out as well.

At the front of the group was Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. Mary stood next her and Dewey was just head of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Milori. They all held their breaths as they waited. Waited for some sign that it had worked. She had just about given up hope when a golden glow filled the air and the pixie dust cascaded down.

The was a joyous cry from all the fairies. Blankets were tossed into the air. Several fairies took to the air themselves. Clarion smiled brightly as she watched. She felt her heart flutter. They had saved the tree.

"It worked!" Periwinkle cried. "It worked Tinkerbell." She did a flip in the air. Clarion looked at the tinker fairy who had, once again, saved the day, before looking at Periwinkle. She wondered what life was going to be like now. With those two.

Periwinkle called her sister. "Tink! Come on!" Peri said. Clarion shifted her gaze from the frost fairy to the tinker. She sensed something was off. So did Periwinkle.

"Tink? Wh...what's wrong?" Peri landed in front of her sister. The smile on Tinkerbell's face had vanished. She turned and took off her coat. Peri gasped. Her wing was broken.

"When you flew to winter…that's why you fell." Periwinkle said.

"Oh no." Clarion said. She closed her eyes for a moment. How could she have let this happen again?

"Oh…Tinkerbell." Mary said sadly.

"Tink…why didn't you tell me?" Peri asked.

"We had to save the tree. Besides, there's no cure for a broken wing." Tinkerbell said softly.

"I'm so sorry." Periwinkle said, hugging her sister. Clarion looked around. Everyone had grown somber.

Clarion knew what she was going to do. And Milori apparently had the same idea.

"This happened because we tried to keep you apart." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him for a moment and the look on his told he was thinking the same thing she was.

"But never again. You belong together." She said. She saw the joy that appeared in the girls faces, despite the tears in their eyes. Tinkerbell looked up.

"It's getting warmer. You should get back to winter." Tinkerbell said. Clarion was amazing the she still managed to think of others before herself.

"Yeah." Peri said sadly, she looked at Tink.

"Hey, I'll be okay. I'll meet you tomorrow at the border. Sisters?"

Peri nodded. "Sister." They turned their backs to each other and lifted their wings. There was flash of light and the girls jumped apart.

"Jingles!" They said together laughing. But the smile vanished from Tinkerbell's when she looked at her wing. Peri had seen it too. It looked like the tear on Tink's wing had gotten smaller.

They stood together again. Their wings lit up. Clarion took in a breath, holding it. She felt Milor's hand slip into her own. She held on tightly as she whispered a hope that it hadn't been a trick of the light. It grew so bright they were forced to look away. When it had gone, they all looked on in amazement. Tinkerbell's wing was whole again.

"Ah..eh..that's a new chapter!" Dewey said pointing eagerly.

The tinker let out a laugh as her sister pulled her into the air. All their friends gathered around the two. But Clarion suddenly wasn't paying so much attention to them. She felt Milor gently squeeze her hand and she turned to look at him. She saw a look in his eyes, a look she hadn't seen in a while and she really didn't care that all of Pixie Hollow was there. She left the cape drop from her arm as she leaned on her tiptoe and kissed him.

In the back of her minds she heard comments made by Mary and Dewey and she heard a chorus of laughter. And she didn't care, she probably would have cared, unless right at that moment Milori placed his hand on the small of her back and held her closer.

When they broke apart they looked up in to see Periwinkle and Tinkerbell disappear through the top branches. Smiling Clarion looked back at Milori. Mary coughed drawing Clarion to reality.

"Yes?" She asks, sensing her friend had something to say.

"Oh, nothing." Mary said lightly. "It's just. It will be so good to have you back Milori. I have all these stories about Clarion and no one to tell them to." Mary said. Milori laughed while Clarion's face grew red.

"Tinkerbell was right. It's getting warmer and you head get back to winter." Clarion said pointedly

"But I want to hear a story." Milori teased. Clarion frowned. Milori rested his forehead against hers and her anger vanished.

"I'll see you at the border." She said softly.

"Our usual time." He said smiling. She nodded. He gave her a quick kiss before climbing on his owl. She waved goodbye. Mary walked up next to her as they watched the seasons thaw and return to their normal colors.

"One week." Mary said.

"What?" Clarion looked at her.

"Tinkerbell would have perfected a way to cross in a week." She said. Clarion raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"A week? Really?"

"Don't think she can do it?" Mary asked.

"No, I think you are underestimating her. I say less than five days." Clarion smiling. "What do you say, five honeycombs?

"I'll take that bet." Mary said.

* * *

Three days later Clarion was reading a report on the losses from the freeze. They had lost some trees along the border, but she knew it could have turned out a lot worst. She smiled and looked outside. The sun was pretty low in the sky and right now she was just waiting until she could leave. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Mary and Tinkerbell walked in. Tinkerbell was looking ecstatic while Mary had a frown. Clarion's smile grew even more.

"Did I win the bet?" Clarion asked. Mary just nodded.

"What bet?" Tinkerbell asked.

"We bet on how long it would take you to figure out a way to cross the border. Mary bet a week but I said less than five days" Clarion explained.

"Oh…" Tinkerbell blushed slightly. "Thank you, I guess."

"No, thank you. You won me five honeycombs. And I don't want any small ones Mary." Clarion said.

"You take the ones I give or I'll tell Milori about the you and that prickle bush." Mary said. Clarion grew red.

"Am…should I come back?" Tinkerbell asked. Clarion and Mary jumped slightly, like they both just remembered that Tinkerbell was there.

"No, we'll behave." Clarion said. "So tell me what have to come up with."

"Well, I've only figured out how warm fairies can cross into winter and fly."

"Fly? In winter? You figured out how to protect our wings." Clarion said.

Tinkerbell nodded proudly. "The answer is the same thing that saved Pixie Hollow. Frost! Peri and I already tested it out on my wings. I can fly in winter, just like if I was in the warm seasons."

Clarion and Mary shared a smile.

"Tinkerbell, I don't know if I ever told you this..but Pixie Hollow got to be a much better place the moment you picked up that hammer." Clarion said.

"Oh… wow, thank you, Queen Clarion." Tinkerbell said with a bow.

* * *

One week later was officially the first day of border crossing. Clarion was one of the first across.

"Your Majesty." Spike and Gliss addressed her before frosting her wings. Milori was already waiting on her with Blizzard. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She suddenly was thrown back in time when he had first asked her that when she crossed the border. She knew this time things would go differently.

He helped her onto the owl before climbing on himself. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed herself to his back. Blizzard took to the air.

"I've missed you said." he said interlocking their fingers. She smiled.

"Missed you more." She said playfully. He laughed.

"I doubt that." He said. The flew in silence for a while just enjoying being close to each other. They landed by winter square. Clarion smiled as she watched the winter and warm fairies playing together. She let out a laugh as some of Tinkerbell's friends went sliding past along the ice.

"What's wrong with that garden fairy?" Milori asked. She looked to where he was pointed. She smiled at the sight of Rosetta being pulled along the ice on her knees.

"Can't you recognize the signs of a new love blooming?" She asked. His eyes widen with recognition.

"So that's it. Oh, and I won't really know how to recognize the signs, since the last time I saw them I was very distracted by…something else." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek.

They stood watching the happy sight before them. Clarion took a moment to wonder why that winter fairy was so happy about an acorn.

"What do you think is Periwinkle's and Tinkerbell's surprise?" Milori asked.

"I think we are about to find out." She said. She had just spotted the sisters hovering in the air not far away. They whistled together. Snowy owls carrying baskets appeared and flew over the crowd. When they were right over them the baskets opened and snowflakes and flowers rain down.

Clarion smiled, thinking there couldn't be a better way to mark today. Milori pulled her closer. They shared a smiled before looking back at the falling snow and flowers. Clarion spotted the sisters laughing together, Tinkerbell holding a snowflake and Periwinkle holding a flower.

'This story couldn't have had a better ending.' She thought.

* * *

Wow, this took way longer to write than I thought it would. I have been sitting at my computer for five hours. But I wanted to finish this today. Hope you all enjoyed this!

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
